Crepes have become quite popular and it is not unusual that a commercial food shop specialize in making crepes of various kinds. Such shop may be equipped with special equipment which is much too elaborate and expensive to be considered for home use. The very nature of the cooking operation in making crepes means that there will be waste, including crumbs and bits of burned material, and it is very difficult either in the commercial shops or in the home to keep the equipment clean and free from such waste.
It is necessary to form the crepes in a circular shape. This means that in spreading the batter on a hot plate it is unavoidable that some batter will be extended beyond the circular boundary and this further adds to the problem of how to handle the batter which extends over the edge.
When it comes to the griddle which can be used in the home, it is still more important that the untidiness which usually attends such cooking be avoided.
Further, it would be desirable to have a griddle on which crepes could be made and which would be neat and compact and which could be utilized on the burner of a range ordinarily used for household use, but yet be removable and easily stored when not in use.
It is also to be understood that the griddle needed is one which will perform efficiently to make crepes of professional quality. The situation is one where very small structural differences make very important differences in the results obtained.
Accordingly, I have set myself to the provision of a griddle to satisfy the requirements as above outlined. Further, I want to provide a griddle which can be easily used by persons of minimum experience to produce crepes of high quality. I would like also to provide a griddle structure which is simple of construction and can be supplied at a cost the housewife can afford to pay. Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear as the following detailed description proceeds.